A Galactic Sitch
by Elven-Quill11
Summary: KimPossible/StarWars crossover. Kim and Ron, as Jedi Knights, must battle Sith influence. Rufus makes an appearance as R6-F15.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away …

Galactic Sitch

Jedi Knights Kim Possible and Ron

Stoppable have passed the Trials

Now as full Jedi Knights the two friends

have the galaxy available to them.

There are stirring of unrest

And rumors of a new Sith menace.

Is the dormant dark side stirring

Or has Jedi intuition been clouded

The fate of the galaxy rests in

The hands of Possible and Stoppable

"_There is no emotion; there is peace," _intoned a blonde man as he exhaled in meditation. _"__There is no ignorance; there is knowledge," _Another part of the mantra recited in monotone_. "There is no passion; there is serenity." _A slight bing from his dormitory privacy button. Without seeming to be distracted the man finished his intonation with "T_here is no death; there is the Force_," before rising from meditation to answer the door.

Answering the door the blonde man grinned and brown eyes lit with excitement. Outside his door stood his best friend, and fellow Jedi Knight, Kim Possible. "KP! What's the sitch? I'd so be ready for a mission…in like five minutes."

Kim grinned but raised an eyebrow at him. "Ron, if that's how you spoke to Master Sensei than I'm not surprised he was glad to be rid of you." She poked his side as she walked past and flopped on his bed. "You do remember that you have passed the trials right? You don't need to cram for the knowledge trial. No mission though, I wanted to spar in the training room, before the younglings are there this time. Do you want to?"

"You bet KP!" Ron checked that his lightsaber was clipped to his belt. "Rufus c'mon buddy," Ron called. From the desk crawled a small protocol droid, shaped almost like a rodent. Reaching its master's foot the droid quickly climbed to its place on Ron's utility belt.

Kim chuckled and walked out the door. "Tell me again why you can't refer to the droid as R6-F15. That is what it is called."

Ron grinned; this argument was as old as the droid. "Because I modified him. He's almost like the pet I'm not allowed to have."

Reaching the sparring room the two friends divested of outer robes. Then they stretched before taking the fighting stances. Instinctively Kim reached to brush the, now nonexistent, padawan braid away from her face.

Ron opened with his signature Form II, or Makashi style. With one hand on the hilt of the blade Ron ignited his green saber. The blade pointed down in a flawless rendition of Form II's opening stance. He was ready to use his flowing style which fit him like a glove.

Kim grinned and powered up her blue saber after taking her opening stance. Both hands grasping the hilt of the saber, held on her right side. The tip pointed at her opponent. By an unspoken signal the two saluted and began the duel.


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible used her acrobatic saber style to leap into the duel. Rocketing from her starting point into a flip, Kim flicked out her saber at Ron Stoppable. While sinking herself into the battle, Kim watched as the slightly taller blonde man, who had been her best friend for years, warped into a sith warrior in a flowing black cape.

Ron's force connection was strong and could feel the vibrations coming from his old friend. Up flicked the emerald saber blade meeting the blue blade in the nick of time. Without taking advantage of the parry Ron moved as Kim began to rain blows on him. Each blow from the blue saber was met and parried by the green blade.

For upward of fifteen minutes the friends dueled. As Kim's Ataru style began to drain her energy Ron saw an opening. As Ron slid his saber from under Kim's and swung toward her legs.

Kim smiled without allowing her concentration to waver. Seeing her old friend/sith opponent fall into the trap laid for him sent adrenaline coursing through her. Using the Sai maneuver, manipulating the force to allow her a high jump, Kim whipped her lightsaber toward an unguarded neck as she descended.

The next instant the fight was over. Both combatants still stood but a blue lightsaber lay within an inch of Ron's neck. He powered down the green saber with a laugh. "I knew the opening was too good to be true."

The two friends cooled off and joked about past battles. Having enough time before dinner they escaped to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to cool off. The new Knights swam and played around like younglings splashing and laughing.

They separated after the refreshing swim to change out of the wet clothing. Ron emerged in a cream under tunic, a deep rust red over tunic, and the standard brown cloak. Kim appeared in a deep blue almost purple over tunic, cream under tunic, and the same typical cloak as Ron.

Together the friends met other friends Felix and Monique. Felix was a Duros and his blue green skin sparkled in the low light. Monique's purple skin was deep royally colored but lightened in her head tails braided behind her head.

Together the four went to a dining hall. Monique began to talk about her new assignment. "I'm going to Alderaan tomorrow morning. Jim and Tim are my pilots, Kim," naming Kim's rambunctious brothers. "Senator Bail Antilles is having some disputes between Caamasi refugees and Human settlers who encroached upon the Caamasis' land. He thinks a Jedi, or more accurately my lightsaber, will let cooler heads prevail in the negotiations."

"Felix look!" Ron said excitedly. "They have Deneelian fizz-pudding!" Reaching for the pudding Ron almost knocked over a bowl of blumfruit and the container of blue milk. Kim settled both containers before they tipped while still conversing with Monique.

Ron and Felix inhaled the bowl of fizz-pudding together and left to do some holographic target practice. Kim and Monique parted with some sadness.

Kim planned to return to her room but saw Ron's door slightly open. She crossed the hall from her own door and pushed his open further. Her hand floated over the hilt of her saber. The dormitory doors didn't have locks because the Jedi didn't need to lock anything up.

Pushing the door into its slot Kim jumped into the room with an ignited saber. Kim's brain realized the lack of threat before she saw R6-F15. Kim sighed and laughed at her paranoia. "You could have gotten hacked in half R6-F15."

The little droid scurried to the desk edged and looked at her. It chattered in a tiny voice "Rufus."

"Sure Rufus. Goodnight. Tell Ron the same when he comes in." Kim walked out slightly chagrined. She went to sleep thoughts on Ron and Monique leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and Kim had fun for a long time in the Room of A Thousand Fountains. Splashing and giggling. This was the first time in years they could really relax and bond.

Ron suddenly veered from his normal behavior. He became all fidgety and nervous. And out of the blue Ron kissed her. They kissed. Ron kissed Kim.

The feeling was something so new it scared Kim; it scared her to her marrow, to her very connection to the Force.

The fear and apprehension was nothing to the pleasure and heat that Kim could feel from the kiss. It felt as though she swallowed the one, no both, of the suns that Tatooine orbits.

The warmth spread from her toes to the crown of her head. But then the pleasure, fear, warmth, and everything disappeared instantly. Ron broke off the kiss.

Ron looked at her and looked away. He looked so nervous and ashamed of himself that Kim began to feel sorry for him.

So Kim kissed him back. She wanted simply to make Ron feel comfortable, she wasn't doing this for herself. She didn't do this because it felt good but for Ron.

Everything she did was for Ron. It wasn't like she needed to feel the sun in her stomach again, Ron needed reassurance.

And as Ron responded to their second kiss something happened.

BEEP

BEEP

Kim opened her eyes to the dull tan pillow and sheets of her room at the Jedi Temple. No Ron anywhere. Her communicator rudely interrupted the best and scariest dream she had even experienced.

She quickly banished all thought of the dream and answered the communicator, subconsciously hoping it was Ron.

Master Yoda sat, even smaller than normal on the communicator's screen, ears twitching. "Master Possible, wish I do, to with you be speaking."

"Of course Master Yoda," Kim responded politely, also feeling chagrinned for her dream.

"From the Force visions I have had. Speak with you I must. Council Room? Soon? Yes?"

"Of course, Master Yoda. I shall be there in minutes," Kim said with a slight bow. Yoda terminated the communication.

Kim quickly dressed and readied herself for the appointment. She seriously needed to clear guilt and remnants of the dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim quickly walked to a dining hall for food. Downing an Aitha protein drink in record time she went to the Council Room.

Waiting outside the Council Room is intimidating at best. The Jedi Code etched into the marble walls. Then the huge doors slide open, leading you to the council, and your fate.

Kim was surprised that not only Master Yoda was in the Council Room. Master Yoda was almost dwarfed by the chair but Kim knew that did not make him frail.

The man near Master Yoda was tall with dark hair and a beard. He wore typical Jedi garb and seemed relaxed. He would be about twenty seven, only five years older than herself.

Kim bowed to the Grand Master of the council when she reached the center of the room. "Master," she said simply.

"Master Possible, come. Meet Master Qui-Gon Jinn, you must," the older man inclined his head. "Work you shall on a mission together."

"Master Yoda, I work alone," the tall man, Qui-Gon Jinn, said brusquely.

"Race in pod race do you, Master Qui-Gon?" Yoda asked calmly. "Master Possible, in her family racing is. Race she can. Have more to say do you?"

"I don't have a pod, experience, or know where to race, Master Yoda. How can we do this?" All thoughts of this morning were gone. The mission had her full attention.

"Race you will. Replace injured racer you shall. End illegal Pod Racing. On Malastare soon Vinta Harvest Classic, will be," Yoda decreed. "Three races have you, before Classic you must race. For racing Master Qui-Gon your manager he is."

The rest of the details were hammered out easily. Before she left Master Yoda whispered to her "May the Force be with you. Mind your feelings you must." He left before a blushing Kim could find a retort.

Kim left quickly to tell Ron about her mission. She sought him out in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, the Hanger Bay, and the dining halls before going to his dormitory. She quickly knocked on his door.

"Ron?" she called quietly. The small sounds told her Ron was coming soon.

Moments later an unkempt Ron emerged. He looked as though he had pulled on yesterday's clothes to keep her from waiting. "Hey KP, we got a mission or something?" Ron said as he pulled up his pants, again.

"Go change Ron and we'll talk in a little while," Kim said gently pushing him back to his room. All the while she had her heart in her throat and her palms pouring sweat.

Kim assembled her gear from her dorm. This was her first solo mission. Well semi solo. She packed up all she needed and was still amazed at the tiny bundle it made.

"Ok KP what were we talking about?" Ron asked grinning from the door. Seeing her bag packed the smile slid from his face like the last deep fried slug in a cantina. "What are you doing? Where are we going?"

"Ron I've got my first solo mission. I'm breaking up an illegal Pod Racing ring. I leave before lunch, with Master Qui-Gon Jinn." Kim explained everything in detail.

"Why can't I come too," Ron asked. Both hurt and sad.

"You really wouldn't help too much Ron. Loosing your pants wouldn't help my racing image too much," Kim said with a forced laugh. She joked to make things easier.

"Oh, sure, you save the world on a regular basis, and no one remembers your name. But you lose your pants six or eight times, and they never let you live it down!" Ron laughed and hugged his best friend.

They walked to the Hanger Bay to say goodbye. Kim saw Master Qui-Gon board the transport. "I guess this is goodbye Ron, I'll see you soon. And you can watch me on a holoscreen." She hugged him quickly and walked toward the transport. Turning back she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran on board the transport.

XXXXXXXXX

Ron touched his cheek. It felt warm and tingly. Then came the barrage of thoughts and worries. _Would Kim be OK? Why did she do that? Did she love him? That was forbidden. Why did he feel the same way?_

Ron trudged back to his dorm thoughts whirling in his head. He got back and threw himself onto the sleep couch. "Dating could be good, ya know, the date thing... But what if it tanks? It could totally wreck our friendship! And our lives as Jedi Knights! No. No! I can't let that happen! Only one thing to do: break up with Kim!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Kim and Ron are like 22 because I needed to have them be plausibly old enough to be Jedi Knights. Monique and Felix are also the same age. I'm going to say Jim and Tim are about 18 if my estimates from the show are correct.


	5. Chapter 5

As the transport geared up for its leap to hyperspace Qui-Gon initiated conversation. "Come Master Possible," at Kim's confused look he sighed and explained. "We need to suit you up as a pod jock. And you haven't seen your Pod yet."

Qui-Gon walked with Kim to the brig. "This is the pod," Qui-Gon gestured to a rusty hunk of junk. "You may need to fix it up a bit," he said with a smile.

"A little? I'll just build a new one from scratch, it would be easier," Kim complained as Qui-Gon led her to her bunk for the duration of the journey.

"I do hope you like black. It was the only jumpsuit the temple had in stock. They don't get many requests for pod jumpsuits. Tell me how it fits later," Qui-Gon said with a grin, Kim could tell this wouldn't bode well.

When Kim put on the jumpsuit she knew why Qui-Gon had been grinning. The jumpsuit was skintight; it left nothing to the imagination.

"I'm going to fix the pod," Kim told Qui-Gon, after a fierce glare. "this might take until the Vinta Harvest Classic just to repair it."

The old Quadrijet 4 Barrel 904E was a piece of work. The power couplings needed work, there were holes in the body, no cockpit what so ever, and the engines required a full overhaul. Kim grabbed a hydrospanner and a fusion welder. The work was hard but was for a good reason.

When Qui-Gon pulled her away for dinner most of the work was done. "All I need is a cockpit and to tighten the energy binders, they looked slightly wobbly. And some paint wouldn't go amiss."

After a quick dinner with her "manager" and some talk about the pod Kim decided to paint it now. A deep blue black was the best color in the transport's cache of paints, unless pink or chartreuse would have worked better.

Kim loaded the paint into the sprayer. "Why do they keep pink and chartreuse in a transport ship?" she mumbled to herself. While spraying Kim thought of a name for the pod. "Something fast…cheetah…then I need to speckle it. Shark? No this isn't a water vessel. I've got it the Cobra."

Kim wasn't tired so she went on a scrounging mission. In the refuse heaps of the garage she found a pod cockpit. It was actually in great condition compared to the rest of the pod. A rather large dent was the only hitch. After another hour of extricating the dent, another of painting the cockpit, and one more of adjusting it Kim began to feel tired.

She went to her bunk and fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. It was barely three hours later when Qui-Gon interrupted another very good dream, almost the same as her last one. "We're on Tatooine. It's the Mos Espa Open tonight. Are you ready?"

"No. I got maybe three hours rest," a grouchy morning person, coincidentally named Kim answered.

"Well have some energy drinks at the cantina. I'll sign you up for the race," Qui-Gon said walking away.

Kim left the transport a while later. She had on the only appropriate attire: the pod jumpsuit. Kim felt embarrassed and a bit uneasy without her lightsaber; the only consolation was a blaster pistol on her hip.

In the cantina was busy and Kim sat at the bar. She ordered a stimcaf and a Corellian noale. Drinking the ale and stimcaf led to a more awake Kim Possible.

Leaving the cantina Kim perused junk shops and picked up a few useful items. Kim hoped her pod was up to the challenge of the race. _If Jim and Tim were here they could fix up the pod so much it might hit lightspeed. _Kim thought, thinking of her sixteen year old brothers (AN: Thanks to Sacred White Phoenix for Jim and Tim's age.)

When the evening rolled around Kim was ready for the race. She readied herself as the pod was put on the starting line with the other racer's pods. Kim began to fidget a little.

Qui-Gon gave her a lecture. "Don't center on your anxieties, Possible. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs. Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel, don't think. Use your instincts."

"I got it. And its Kim. Not Possible." Kim grinned and hopped into the cockpit. "Oh and I'm going to have some words for you about this get up," Kim yelled over the roar of the engines.

Kim didn't listen to the announcer prattling on. She was readying herself mentally for the race. A stray thought of Ron popped in but was quickly put away for later. The count down began. As the light neared the bottom of the vid screen the audience chanted "FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!"

"GO!" Kim whispered this to the engines as the audience's shouts rose above the whine of engines.

Little did she know that Ron was thinking about her at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron Stoppable sat in the stands as he watched Kim's first pod race. She didn't know he was here, nor would she, until later. His heart leapt to his mouth seeing her in a tight jumpsuit with her helmet under her arm.

When her pod screamed as it accelerated he screamed for her. Each turn and dip when he couldn't see her worried him so much. Each hit the pod took hurt him like he'd been mashed between the pods.

When Kim's pod crossed the finish line nanometers in front of her closest competitor Ron was there. He grabbed her into a hug as soon as she jumped from the cockpit.

Kim barely had time to quizzically say "Ron?" before their lips crashed together. She was hesitant at first but the responded with equal passion. "I love you Kimberly Anne Possible," Ron said pulling a piece of sweat dampened hair away from her face.

Kim's smile was more radiant than a thousand suns. "I love you too Ron," she whispered. Then she closed for another, far more passionate, kiss.

Ron leaned foreward and closed his eyes to enjoy the kiss. Then he hit his head. Opening his eyes he was a blurry version of his dormitory room's carpet. Ron groaned and called himself twelve kinds of idiot.

This was the first dream like this that Ron had had about Kim in a long time. The last time had been during a mission when he was sixteen. Since puberty Ron had dreams about his friend, in a not so friendly light. They had petered off then stopped all together as he grew older.

Ron had tried to convince himself that the kiss yesterday was a friendly one. It hadn't worked.

The whole day was far less bright without Kim. He ate his meals, but didn't savor the food. He talked and spared with Felix, wishing it was Kim. When the lights dimmed as most Jedi turned to meditation or sleep, Ron returned to his room.

He used a small vidscreen to watch Kim's race. He could imagine that he was there playing out his dream. Then he mentally scolded himself for the 34,596th time today. Jedi didn't get urges like that. Unless he wanted to be expelled from the Jedi order he would try to keep a lid on his dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

The Cobra's engine screeched as Kim accelerated. Some more confidant racers pulled ahead but Kim let them, she wanted to get a feel for the track first.

Having read an insider's hints Kim knew a curve was coming and stayed left. A cocky pod jock accelerated past her in the center of the track. The next moment a huge explosion was all that was left of him. Kim acknowledged the blank spot in her living force awareness but kept her mind on the race.

Feeling the living force's sudden loss Kim forgot that the turn to the right needed to be hugged. She scrapped the side of the pod and got a bit rattled. The pod droids quickly got to work, checking that no serious damage had been sustained. A racer sped past her, putting her into sixth place.

Kim kept focused on the advice from a track veteran and squeezed to the left. Then she flew into a large trench from a tight turn. Kim swerved around pot holes and sped up the hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Qui-Gon did not need to watch the race; he could feel Possible's progress in the Force. He strolled around the stadium talking to beings here and there.

He looked like a spectator of a higher class than most. The little fish didn't interest him, one fish today, only the big one.

There was the target. A fairly tall Rodian, whose pebbled skin was a light blue. The large multifaceted eyes seemed glued to a vid screen. One suction cupped finger playing with a head spine.

Qui-Gon sat casually with the Rodian. It was hard to believe that this little Rodian was big in the illegal gambling ring. "I hear you are one to make bets with?" Qui-Gon asked, eyes on the screen, lips barely moving.

"Why you talk to Tulo? Who tell you?" the little Rodian asked nervously.

"No one particularly," Qui-Gon said pushing a good amount of credits Tulo's way. "I want to bet."

"Tulo let you bet. Who you be betting on?" the Rodian asked counting the credits greedily.

"The Possible girl," Qui-Gon said quietly, they had used Kim's real name because she was not a well known Jedi. "All that to place. And maybe you can tell me if you'll be around at other races? If I like working with you I'll do it again when I travel."

"Tulo bet with you. Tulo also may bet with you on Aquilaris soon, at Aquilaris Classic?"

"I'll be there," Qui-Gon said. He subtly used the Jedi mind trick to reinforce the need of Tulo to be on Aquilaris.

Then he turned as the crowd cheered. He had not been paying attention to the vid screens or the force sensing of Possible. Seeing the vid screen he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim completed her second lap of the course feeling confidant. She remembered all the tips, since the slight bump into the canyon wall. Only two racers were in front of her now.

Kim quickly sped up her pod, almost to its limit. She took all the turns right and inched toward the two other racers. Then out of nowhere the pod in front's engine explodes. Kim was far enough back to take evasive action, using a slight force push and a conveniently placed rock to achieve air over the blast.

The other pod racer was less lucky. He quickly pulled away but got sprayed with debris. It clogged his engines for long enough to give Kim the lead.

Kim sped through the rest of the course. She was feeling very confidant as she neared the finish line. Already beginning to celebrate she didn't see the other pod pass her until it was too late. Kim Possible finished second in the Mos Espa Open by nanometers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim evaded celebrations and took the pod back to the ship. She buffed out the scratches and decide the pod needed revamping. She picked up the communicator, ignoring the messages from Qui-Gon and Ron; she couldn't talk to either of them now. Kim quickly punched in the code of an old friend from the temple. After two buzzes the friend picked up.

The com screen showed a short black skinned Zabrak. The young boy's facial patterns seemed to swirl. "Hey Kim. What can I do you for?"

Kim smiled at her friend Wade. Wade was about the same age as Tim and Jim. He was the Temple's resident genius. His master was the Jedi Archivist. "You could help me soup up the pod that I am riding," Kim asked with a slight smile.

"Sure thing Kim," Wade replied. "I've had this idea for a while. You can help me with it. You need a servodriver, an energy tether, a power prybar, and a sonic imprint sensor."

Kim worked into the night. She either ignored or didn't hear the quiet beeping from the communicator, telling her that Ron kept leaving messages.


End file.
